So-called planar acoustic transducers are known in the art. Said planar acoustic transducers have many advantages and benefits with respect to the traditional speakers commonly known as cone or horn speakers.
Indeed, traditional acoustic speakers of the cone type emit spherical-type pressure waves which propagate from a point in all directions, are attenuated proportionally to the square of the distance from the emission point and, as they propagate in all directions, are subject to undergo several reflections before reaching the user's auditory apparatus, which reflections cause distortions of various type which afflict, and are to the detriment, of the carried content, music, voice etc.
Instead, planar acoustic transducers emit planar-type pressure waves, which propagate in a single direction, are attenuated proportionally to the distance from the emission point and are not subject, by propagating in a single direction, to undergo reflections before reaching the user's auditory apparatus, thus achieving to deliver audio content which is substantially intact and only minimally distorted with respect to the original.
In addition to this, traditional acoustic cone speakers are bulkier and heavier, have much longer response time and higher final use costs considering that about three times more traditional speakers than planar acoustic transducers are needed, the surface to be covered being equal.
Finally, unlike traditional acoustic speakers, planar acoustic transducers do not need air as propagation medium of the acoustic content and this allows sound to be played also in environments and in situations in which traditional acoustic speakers cannot be used or installed, e.g. such as on the surfaces of walls, ceilings, floors, furniture items etc. It is apparent that the techniques of installing planar acoustic transducers are different from those for traditional acoustic speakers and that the mutual arrangement of the various transducers on the installation support is fundamental for the resulting music emission quality.
The present invention thus relates to an apparatus and method for music diffusion by means of planar acoustic transducers adapted to optimize the musical emission quality.